Advancements in computer and networking technologies have resulted in the creation of computer and information networks such as the Internet which interconnect many thousands of computer systems together to allow them to share information. The computers are connected to one another by digital networks made up of telecommunications facilities, digital switches, bridges, hubs, servers, other computers, etc. Users are able to access the information, for example, using a web browser software program running on a desktop or other type of computer.
The typical manner for obtaining such information is for a user to identify a desired page of internet content by specifying a so-called uniform resource locator or URL to a web browser software program. The URL will typically specify a location address of a server holding the desired content, a file name identifying the content to be downloaded to the user computer and a communications protocol (e.g., the hypertext transport protocol or http) that the web browser and server should use for the exchange of the content. When a web server receives such a request, the web server can respond by obtaining and returning, over the computer network, the contents of the document specified in the request to the requesting web browser.
The Internet can provide, to the consuming public, information originating from all over the world. Users can also access so-called search engines to locate sought-after information, display the information from web sites, search through documents, link to other web sites, etc. in order to view information that is pertinent to their interests.
One popular use of the Internet is for advertising goods and services to consumers. Even though the Internet has exploded as a medium for the exchange of information, traditional methods of advertising still hold center stage in the commercial world. Newspaper, radio and television are used by advertisers to provide readers and viewers with continuous enticements and product information. Each method has an advantage over the other with newspaper being able to provide more detailed information, radio having the logistical advantage of capturing listeners attention even though they may be involved in other activities and television being able to provide a more “alive” representation of products and services being advertised.